Broken wings
by Corade
Summary: Aura has a rough life, her brother beats her, her father is rarely home and her mother ditched them all years ago. Her best friend, Bella, swore not to tell but when she meets Jasper, can he gain her trust enough to save her before it's too late? Rated m for abuse and rape
1. Chapter 1

It's me kawaiidragongirl on a new account because I forgot the password to that one…but I saw how a few people liked Broken Wings back when I was a not so good writer so I decided to redo it and hope those people find this again and still enjoy reading it. Also be on the look out for another fanfic with Jasper and an OC called 'Saving Chance' I plan to have that up today as well if possible.

Disclaimer: I don't own any twilight characters, I only own Aura.

Aura POV

This is the only time I get to myself, at midnight fifty thousand feet in the air above the clouds. It's cooler here and I like that. It makes this seem surreal, like a really cool dream you don't want to wake up from. But I have to wake up from this some time. I have school tomorrow and staying up won't do me any good. A few more minutes. I extend my wings fully, about fifteen feet from tip to tip, and enjoy the feel of the breeze whistling through my feathers. It's almost like a hundred tiny massages if I let my downy feathers fluff up and move with the wind. Last I checked, Jayce was unconscious. I'm no longer concerned when I come home and he's out. After all these years, I believe he's built up a fairly good resistance to alcohol and drugs, at least to the point where there's little danger of it killing him. Not like I care. There's a small part of me that's afraid one day he'll kill me before that shit kills him.

With a sigh, I bank tightly, lingering in the circle to feel the drag on my muscles as I turn to head home. I really don't want to. The so called 'routine' we've fallen into isn't good. And he's stopped paying attention where he hits me, leaving it up to me to stock up on cover-up and any other makeup I can afford with my job at Forks' only bookstore. It doesn't pay a lot but the people there don't ask questions and the employee room is a safe place if Bella isn't available. The park near my house isn't a good hideout anymore, the last time I went there some homeless guy got mad at me for taking his spot on a bench.

I try to linger before circling down. We have a relatively nice house. It's small with a balcony coming off my room, locked from the outside and inside at all times, and the garage juts out from the rest of the main house. Our yard is all frozen grass, winter is coming and the nights get cold. I don't feel the chill, I don't feel much these days. I dig around my jeans pockets for a bobby pin and pick the front door lock. Jayce hasn't moved at all. He's sprawled out on our ugly but comfy gray couch, an empty whiskey bottle in one hand with the other thrown across the back of the couch. It looks like someone haphazardly threw a blanket over him and I don't want to think about who's been here. The whole house smells like stale cigarette smoke and vodka. There's trash strewn around, broken glass stuck to the carpet and I think someone broke a lamp judging by the shade on the floor. I tuck my wings in tightly and start picking up the glass. Soon a small pile is in my hand and the clock reads one in the morning. I quickly dump it, grab the bottle out of my brother's hand and toss it in the recyle bin before trudging upstairs. I don't have the energy to change into pajamas or brush my teeth. I'm too tired. My bed, which is really just a mattress with sheets, isn't made. I guess I forgot this morning. I can't complain. I drag myself over and plop down, grunting when I realize I forgot that my mattress isn't soft and that actually kind of hurt. I snag a bunch of blankets and roll myself up in them, my eyes closing on their own accord and practically forcing me to sleep.

"Get up." The words are slurred and low. "Get up." The next ones aren't any clearer but they're louder. "Come on, slut, I don't have all day." Something, I assume a boot, slams into my ribs. My eyes fly open and I scrabble to sit up and look around, my legs tangled in the blankets. My five foot eleven sibling is towering over me, his form sharp as my eyes quickly adjust to the light. With no warning, he grabs me by my shirt and hauls me up before throwing me against the wall. My back hits the mirror hanging there and I gasp when the shards break and pierce the thin fabric of my shirt, embedding themselves in my skin. Before I can blink, his fist is hurtling towards my face and smashing my head back again, making me see starts. I can't think around the pain, can barely breathe. My eyes water from the blow. "Didn't…I tell you to clean up?" Jayce is barely an inch away from me. I just stare at him, uncomprehending until he grabs me again and drags me down the hall. He tugs me along behind him, each movement jostling me, and all but throws me into the kitchen. A chair is broken and in pieces, part of the chandelier is missing and I can't count how many bottles, cigarette butts and needles there are lying around. I don't know what to say. Jayce pushes me against the wall before stalking off. I stumble, nearly falling and hitting my head on the island before I regain my balance and try to run upstairs. Every step sends fire racing through my chest. Just by feel, I count at least two broken ribs. I shuffle into the bathroom and risk a glance in the mirror. My cheek is already darkening, and I think seeing the damage makes my face throb even more. I can't shower, I don't have time and that would probably do more harm than good. I hurriedly change into clean jeans and a black t-shirt with a denim jacket before piling on the foundation. Once I'm satisfied that only a trained eye could see past, I yank on socks and boots before grabbing my backpack out of my room. Edward said he would lay off on the questions for now, so I think I'm safe from my friends asking any questions.

It's seven forty by the time I leave and I have to run to school, I missed the bus. I'm late to homeroom and the teachers glares at me. I stagger into my seat, almost collapsing in it. I completely forgot to take any painkillers before I left, leaving my entire body in agony. Bella glances over and slips me three red pills, Advil, along with a waterbottle. I greedily take them and drain the bottle. Despite his hangover, Jayce hit hard and I can't get through today without some medicinal help. "What happened this time?" My best friend whispers, her brown eyes wide and concerned. I just shrug dismissively. She glares. "You need to tell someone!" She hisses at me. "If-if you don't…I will."

"Bells!" I stare at her. "No!" I furiously whisper at her. "You promised."

"Swan, Toor, is there something you would like to share with all of us?" Mrs. Reynolds narrows her eyes at us. I sit up straight, having not noticed I was leaning toward Bella, and shake my head.

"No ma'am, my apologies." Always be formal and nice to teachers, that's my rule in school. Teachers can get suspicious, get wary and ask questions. I don't need that. Bella continues glaring at me for the rest of homeroom.

My classes pass in a daze, I'm too focused on acting as normal as possible and not focusing on the pain to pay attention in class. I think I missed a quiz review but I don't care. Lunch comes all too quickly. I don't like lunch anymore. It's too talkative, too crowded and cliquey. I grab two water bottles and a salad from the bar before taking my usual seat next to Bella and Edward. Emmett is already there, talking about some sports game with the two others nodding almost robotically. A stranger is there next to Emmett. Tall, easily over six feet, with wavy honey blonde hair and deep blue eyes. He's in plain clothes, jeans, sneakers and a blue jacket but he pulls them off. "Oh, hey, Aura. You met Jasper?" Emmett motions to the blond who looks up from his tray and smiles at me. I blink, struggling to think of something to say.

"No" is all I come up with. I want to runaway, I sound so stupid. You can do better than that. "Uh...nice to meet you, Jasper. I'm Aura." I tentatively put my hand out. His grip is strong and almost comforting. I don't want to pull away. Bella giggles.

"The pleasure's all mine." I listen closely to his voice. It's kind of rumbley, like thunder but more calming and I detect a hint of a southern accent underneath. Jasper's still smiling at me, showing off straight white teeth. I have no idea what to do. I think I spend the rest of lunch staring at him. And I think he stared right back.

Sooo…you like? I hope to get Chance up tonight too, if not I'll hopefully get it up next week. Can't get it up this weekend since it's finals studying time. If I have time tomorrow I'll work on it then. Please review, I really want to hear what you guys think of it.


	2. AN

Hey guys, sorry for not updating in a while but my computer broke and I just got a new one but it isn't set up yet. It doesn't have word so I can't do any real chapters, I'll hopefully get another one up by Tuesday.


End file.
